Rotten to the Digi-Core!
|airdate=(Ja:) September 4, 2011 |continuity= }} Synopsis Within the metaphysical , Mikey, , , and face the Digicores of the defeated Dark Generals seeking their revenge. Forming , they begin to fight. Though the Dark Generals believe it to be easy, as Shoutmon X3 is a relatively weak Digimon compared to the power it took to take them out, Shoutmon X3 remains standing. Unfortunately, he is not strong enough to take successive attacks, defusing back into Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon. watches in horror as Whispered taunts them, and then he is ordered to deal with him. Olegmon visibly wavers, especially when Mikey reveals that the reason why revived them without their DigiCores is because he only wants puppets. Whispered finds himself indignant at AxeKnightmon's actions as well. Gravimon then decides to finish them off due to Olegmon's stubbornness and attacks Mikey, furthering Olegmon's horror. Whispered continues to order the other Generals, who begin to balk at the leadership role Whispered is assuming. Olegmon tries to stop it by appealing to their bonds as a group, but Whispered tells him that they are not friends, merely not enemies. then attempts to finish Mikey off, but Olegmon defends him after realizing that there is no true camaraderie in the Bagra Army. He officially defects, inspiring Whispered's ire. Whispered attacks them but receives no help from the other Dark Generals due to their lingering argument. Shoutmon recovers enough to defend Mikey once more, forming Shoutmon X3 again. Combining his strength with Olegmon allows Shoutmon X3 to knock Whispered flat. At the same time, Whispered begins to hear 's voice. Apollomon gains strength from Whispered's doubt and eventually frees himself from Whispered, as Prison Land is the place where DigiCores can materialize. Within his newfound resolve, Apollomon destroys his dark self. He then comes up with the plan to return the others back to their bodies with his powers, entrusting Olegmon with the destruction of something important. Apollomon sends the others ahead, just as he takes the attacks of the remaining Dark Generals, entrusting the future to Mikey once more. Their DigiCores return to their bodies as Apollomon's body dies as well with the destruction of his DigiCore. AxeKnightmon doesn't care and digifuses the remaining Digimon into , while the United Army responds with . Olegmon takes the opportunity to destroy the Regenerator that allow AxeKnightmon to revive them but is heavily wounded in the effort. Shoutmon X7 and Grand Generamon attack each other with beam-like attacks, and though it looks like Shoutmon X7 is losing, closer inspection shows Grand General weakening while the Dark Generals in Prison Land express large amounts of pain. The Dark Generals realize that AxeKnightmon is merely using them, and their lack of morale weakens Grand Generamon. Olegmon performs one last attack, which allows Shoutmon X7 to destroy Grand Generamon, with AzeKnightmon retreating in the aftermath. Olegmon then dies with a smile and laugh, while the DigiCores of the other Dark Generals fade away as well. With all these sacrifices in their hearts, the Fusion Fighters United Army reaffirm their vow to destroy Lord Bagra, revive their fallen friends with the Code Crown, and return peace to the Digital World. Featured characters '' (5) *'' '' (9) |c6= *'' '' (7) * (11) |c7= * (27) |c10= * (1) *'' '' (3) * (3) *'' '' (5) * (7) * (9) * (11) * (13) * (14) *' ' (15) *' ' (15) *' ' (15) * (15) *' ' (19) *' ' (20) *' ' (21) * (23) * (24) * (28) *' ' (29) * (30) * (31) * (31) * (33) |c11= *Nightmare Leeches (22) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder7=22 |arrow7=rr2 |DIGIMON8=Shoutmon |added8=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder6=22 |arrow6=r2 |DIGIMON7=Ballistamon |added7=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder6=22 |arrow6=r2 |DIGIMON7=Dorulumon |added7=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) }} Quotes Olgemon: "W-Wait guys!" '''Olgemon:' "This ain't no time to be fighting amongst friends!" Apollomon Whispered: "Friends?" Apollomon Whispered: "We're not friends. We're just not enemies." :—Olegmon trying to stop the argument. "Is this the power of friends?" :—'Apollomon Whispered' ponders the force that finally defeated him. "I find your lack of faith disturbing." :—'AxeKnightmon' impersonates Darth Vader. Other notes in the film . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Für das Wohl der Zukunft der digitalen Welt! Freundschaft mit einem Todesgeneral!